


Just About Over You {P. Lahote}

by Sunset_Curve



Category: Twilight, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Shifters, cold ones, imprints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Curve/pseuds/Sunset_Curve
Relationships: Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s), Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

_**"** **I've stopped** **looking for** **your truck every time I go somewhere"** _

Karina Black and Paul Lahote had a complicated history, they were best friends since they met at the age of 3 and well you know how it goes as you get older things change and feelings got in the way so the two started dating. And for three years everything was perfect they were happy and in love.

**_"I dont scroll through the past any more cause_ ** **_I_ ** **** **_don't_ ** **_care"_ **

But like everything in life things change and sometimes not for the better like in this case, the once happy couple started fighting a lot.

And so they ended up breaking up and their relationship did not end on a good note, which leads to Karina avoiding him at all possible costs. Even if that meant avoiding her own friends.

So in a means to avoid everything that caused her pain Karina decided to take a year and study abroad.

_**"I'm finally putting on a shirt** **I like** **tight jeans,** **big hoops with my hair up high"** _

So the girl came back a year later for her senior year to find things are a lot different than when she left.

_" **The least you could've** **done** **was give me** **the** **bar tonight"**_

Just Karina's luck who is the very first person she runs into as soon as she got back into town?

**_"Why'd_ _you_ _have to_ _come_ _back in right then, right when_ _I was_ _just getting good and gone, guess_ _I was_ _in the_ _wrong_ _place_ _at the_ _wrong time, you_ _must_ _have heard I was_ _moving_ _on"_ **

The very person that she was hoping to avoid until she had to see him during school hours.

Paul Lahote.

_" **T**_ **_hen r_ _ight outta the blue a_ _quarter_ _past 2, I'm all about you."_ **

The moment they locked eyes in that moment once again everything changed for them in that moment Paul imprinted on his ex-girlfriend

_**"When I was just about, just about over you"** _

Karina felt the pull of the imprint bond from the second he looked into her eyes but she ignored it not really knowing what it was and wanting nothing to do with the boy that shattered her heart when they ended things.

_**"I was just about, just about over you"** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Cast:** _

**Amber Midthunder as Karina Black**

****

_**Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black** _

_**** _

_**Alex Meraz as Paul Lahote** _

_**** _

_**Julia Jones as Leah Clearwater** _

_**** _

_**The rest of the pack as their respective characters.** _

_**** _

_**The twilight cast as their respective characters.** _

_**** _

_**** _


	2. Act One

" _ **Fate just loves to screw me over huh? After everything that happened between us... Seriously Paul now you’re telling me that we're basically soulmates? I might have believed that a**_ _ **year ago**_ _ **but now I'm not so sure... I need to think,**_ _ **I**_ _ **just**_ _ **need**_ _ **time to think."**_

_**"K this is not something** _ _**that we** _ _**can control but if I'm being** _ _**honest here** _ _**I'm not mad that it's you, I** _ _**want** _ _**to make it up to you,** _ _**Karina I** _ _**will give** _ _**you** _ _**whatever time you need... but I am not going anywhere, I will be there when you're ready because I promise you that it's different this time"** _

_**** _

_**Twilight: New Moon** _   
_**The Return** _

_**** _


	3. Chapter One

Karina Black walked up the path to her boyfriend's house a sinking feeling in her stomach she doesn't know where the feeling is coming from but it's there and she can't ignore it but for now, she decided to push it to the side.

She knocked on the door and s second later her boyfriend Paul Lahote opened the door an easy-going smile on his face "Hey Baby" Karina smiled back "Hey you" he pulled her into a kiss before letting her into the house, they were having a movie night, so pretty much the usual for them on a Thursday night in the summer, they just finished their sophomore year and their summer vacation just started.

It was half-way through the second movie when Paul paused the movie noticing that she wasn't really paying attention he noticed before but thought maybe she'd say something, she looked at him after he paused the movie "what's going on?"

He shakes his head "Nothing baby, just want to know where your heads at right now" he runs his fingers through her hair "cause it's not here" Karina shook her head "sorry I didn't mean to zone out... I just have this sinking feeling in my gut... I don't know what it is, I've tried to ignore and pushed down but it just won't go away"

The boy just pulls her into a hug "I'm sure that it's nothing K" she sighed staying there for a moment longer before she pulled back looking at him "I'm being serious Paul... I've had this feeling for weeks... I didn't mention because I thought it would go away after a while but it's only gotten stronger"

He just gives her a soft smile "it's gonna be okay baby" Karina has tears in her eyes now "No I don't think it is... I don't know what's happening but I know that I don't like and I just want this feeling to go away."

The boy looks at her for a moment "so this _feeling_ is why you've been so distant lately?" Karina rolled her eyes "not this again... I have not been distant, okay, we have been over this... it's just your imagination I have not been distancing myself from anyone, most of all you"

He scoffed "Well that is not what it looks like from here" Making Karina glare at him "Seriously Paul? What is it with and always trying to a fight lately?" he glares back at her "OH so now me being concerned about my girlfriend is picking a fight?"

The girl stood from her seated position on the couch looking at her boyfriend "That is not what I said, Paul"

"That's what it sounded like"

Karina let out a bitter laugh "I don't know what it is.... but something here had changed... in the entire time that we have known each other we have never fought as much as we have in the past six months... it's almost all we do anymore is fight, and whatever has changed here I don't like it, I don't like the damn near constant fights, none of it"

he looks at her for a moment, silently small voice in his head saying that this is her way of saying she wants out of this relationship..... of course, that voice is wrong but the boy just glares at the girl in front of him, that voice is the doubt and insecurities that he's buried deep down in the back of his mind and in his anger-filled haze it finally slipped past his defenses that usually block it.

So he thinks to himself, she wants a way out... I'll give it to her.

"Well if you think I've changed so much-" she cut him off "that's not what I said... I didn't say _you,_ I said _something_ has changed... there is a big difference there"

He just continues like she never cut him off "If you are so tired of it, then maybe we just shouldn't be together anymore" the last part of the sentence stopped her in her tracks, as tears welled up in her eyes "What?"

He gives her an almost emotionless look "You heard me"

Karina shakes her head "No... that is not what I'm saying" the tears fall down her face as he looks at her "I think that's exactly what you're saying... looks like you're getting what you want after all" Karina sucked in a breath "Paul... no that's not what I want, that is not what I want at all"

"Looks to me like that is exactly what you want... A way out, and I am giving it to you right now, so I think you should leave because this is done, you and me, we're done"

Tears are streaming down her face now "But... t-this n-no don't do this.... we can work through it I know we can, we always do" he just shook his head still looking almost emotionless "you should go, now, It's done, it's over"

Karina walked out of the house the door slamming shut behind her as tears cascaded down her face, leaving the boy in the house in the same state, tears falling down his face he waited until she was out of the house before he even them fall as he threw things around the room in anger.

The girl ran down the path leading the dirt road and heading towards her house wanting nothing more than to curl up in her bed with a bowl of ice cream and just cry her eyes out. She had just lost the one person in her life that promised her forever, that promise he would never leave her but he just took her heart and crushed it with one sentence.

The front door of the Black household slammed open and both Jacob and Billy were surprised to see Karina storm into the house tears still cascading down her face, Jacob looked at his older sister "Rina? what's wrong what happened?"

She just shook her head her voice shaking from crying "I don't want to talk about it" without another word the girl walked past her father and brother grabbed a pint of ice cream from the freezer and two spoons and headed into her room.

As soon as her bedroom door shut she failed the number of the one person that has and will always be there for her "L-Leah? can you come over?"

Hearing that it sounded like her best friend had been crying she didn't hesitate "Yeah Rin, I'll be right there and then you can tell me what's wrong" with that the two girls hung up and Karina tossed her phone onto her nightstand after switching it off.

She flipped the lid off the ice cream jabbing the spoon down into the container as the tears keep pouring out of her eyes. Blurring her sight to where she couldn't see anything, then she felt the bed dip and arms wrapped around her "Rin what happened?"

She turned to her best friend and whispers through her tears so low that had Leah not been hugging the girl she wouldn't have even heard her "Paul and I broke up" then she started crying harder as a silent sob racked through her making the older girl pull her into a tighter hug moving the ice cream out of the way sitting it on the nightstand beside the bed so that she can hug her best friend she slight rocks the girl as she cries "Oh Rin... I'm so sorry... can you tell me what happened?"

So through her tears and sobs, Karina retold the story of her heart being shattered that night, bringing on a new round of tears and sobs until Karina finally cried herself to sleep.

The brunette beside her fuming as she quietly slipped out of the room not wake the sleeping girl up knowing that Billy was gonna want to know at least the basics of why his youngest daughter stormed in bawling her eyes out.

Billy looked at the Clearwater girl "what happened?" the girl is still fuming from what she had just heard "Oh I swear I am going to wring his neck... when I get my hands on that little dumbass... Rin just got her heartbroken... No broken is not the word I'd use, she just got her heart shattered, Karina and Paul broke up"

The older man nodded with a sigh looking towards his daughter's room, Leah laid a hand on the man's shoulder "I'll stay with her tonight... Just to make sure that she's not alone right now" Billy smiled at the girl "thank you, Leah"

The Clearwater girl nodded at him with a smile "Karina is my best friend she needs me I'm gonna be there no matter what" after a few more words with Billy Leah walked back into Karina's room and her anger shot through the roof again seeing the tears still on her best friends face... the next time she sees Paul he is getting punched in the face, that Leah knew for damn sure.

***

The next day Leah went out to get some stuff that she hoped would at least make her best friend crack a smile, it was the younger girl's first broken heart, with the boy who broke her heart being her first boyfriend/first love, first everything really.

Leah saw Jared first then Paul and once again her anger shot through the roof remembering everything that Karina had told her the previous night, so she sat the bag into her car and stormed over to the two boys a pissed off look on her face oh she was fuming once again.

She glares at her best friends now ex-boyfriend "you're an idiot... Like a bigger damn idiot than I originally gave you credit for Lahote... I didn't think that was possible but here you" then she rared back and punched him square in the jaw, she has a glare still set on her face "Wait actually I take that back you're not an idiot, no you're a dumbass which is worse than being an idiot." then she walked back over to her car heading back to check up on her best friend.

The boy grabbed ahold of his jaw as the Clearwater girl stormed back to her car looking to Jared, he had spent the night thinking about everything that had gone down and he realized that Leah was right he was a dumbass "I screwed up... Big time"

Jared snorted "Oh I have never seen Leah that pissed off before... So whatever you did, you must have royally screwed up" the boy let out a sigh before explaining what happened the night before with Karina, by the end of the story Jared gave him a look then smacked him on the back of the head "Leah was right you are a dumbass"

***

It was two weeks before Leah managed to get Karina out of the house and even then it was forced the girl was still extremely heartbroken but it was a start and they would all take what they could get from the heartbroken girl.

It was another two weeks before Leah, Jake, Quil, and Embry could get her, to go someplace other than her garage, the hiking trails behind her house, and the beach.

During those four weeks, Paul had tried to talk to Karina but he was intercepted and turned away each time, being as he was the cause of all the pain that the girl was going through.

Karina hadn't even turned her phone back on from when she had shut it off that night if someone wanted to talk to her they had to call the home phone or drop by the house.

Karina hadn't even spoken to Jared during that time either as a way to avoid Paul since Jared was Paul's best friend as well.

It was probably about mid-way through July when Karina sat her father down and pitched him the idea of her studying abroad for her Junior year "Dad I just feel like it would be good for me to get away for a while" only she wasn't going to a foreign country like people usually do when they study abroad no she was staying with the states but just going to a different state, maybe even multiple states since the program she looked into had all of the classes she would be taking online.

Billy thought about it for a while before he agreed under the conditions that she called every day to check-in and that her grade at to perfect during the year which wasn't much of a problem as her grades were always A's and B's with the occasional C in math.

As she headed back into her room after her father had agreed to let her go she grabbed the house phone and called Leah with the Clearwater girl being the only one that knew about it before Karina brought it up to Billy, the girl picked up on the second ring "What did he say?"

"We sat there for like an hour with dad thinking about it but in the end, he agreed, with a few conditions but that's nothing I can follow his conditions no issue at all so I'm set"

"When are you planning on leaving?"

"Well school starts the second week in August so probably either the last week of July or maybe the first week in August.... haven't decided yet" Leah laughed "alright well let me know when you decide and we'll go out and give you a little going away party if you will, it'll be you, me, Jake, Quil and Embry if you want or it could just be the two of us whatever you want Rin"

Karina cracked a smile at her best friend "thanks, Leah... I'm glad that I have you, I don't know how I would have made it the past few months without you, I mean dad and Jake have been a huge help as well but I would probably still be locked in my room all mopey without you"

"your my best friend Rin and you would have done the same for me" the two talked for a while longer before Leah had to go.

She had still yet to talk to either Paul or Jared the entire time.

The girl feels bad about completely icing Jared out but she knows that Jared and Paul are usually together or at least that's how it was when she and Paul were together when he wasn't with her, he was hanging out with Jared so to avoid Paul she avoids Jared as well.

So on July 31st the day before Karina was set to leave, She had spent the morning with her dad and Jake. Currently, Karina was sat in a booth at the diner with Leah, her fiance Sam on her side of the booth and on the opposite side was Jake, Embry, and Quil, they were laughing and just making her last day on the Rez for a while the best they could make it.

Jake smiled at his older sister "you know even though you're super annoying most of the time... I'm gonna miss seeing you home every day" she threw her head back laughing at her brother as the bell above the door dinged "Thanks.... love you too Jake"

Embry smiled at the girl that has been like an older sister to him pretty much his whole life "It will be different Rina, that's for sure, but you deserve a break" Quil nods agreeing with Embry, Karina has been like his older sister for him as well "Yeah Rina... it Em said it'll be different but you deserve this"

Karina looked up feeling eyes on her and she saw Paul and Jared, Paul is the one looking at her, they locked eyes for a moment and Leah noticed and drew the younger girls attention back to her "hey no Rin, none of that, do not let that jackass bring you down today"

Karina sighed but nodded it taking all of her effort to not look back at him again... it's only been two months but to Karina, it still feels like it happened yesterday.

So the next day Karina left, being sent off that morning by her father, brother, and Leah, she promised that she would be in touch as soon as she got to whatever destination she ended up in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter one and I almost feel bad about breaking your hearts straight outta the gate... almost but I love this so much and Karina is already my baby. The next chapter will be her coming back and will really kick start the story :) So I really hope that you guys enjoy.


	4. Chapter Two

Karina Black just pulled her Jeep into a parking spot in front of the local diner in her hometown of La Push Washington, while on the phone with her father.

It had been nearly a year since the girl had been in her hometown "alright dad I just pulled into the diner parking lot, I'm gonna pick up some lunch and bring it in, so are Embry and Quil with Jake so I know if I need to bring extra?"

Billy laughed "yes the boys are out in the garage, want me to tell them your on your way?" 

The girl smiled "No, let me surprise them as of right now you and Leah are the only people that knew I was coming home today almost two months early" the man smiled "alright then sweetheart we will see you in a few minutes" 

"See you soon Dad, love you" 

"Love you too Karina" then she hangs up the phone, getting out of her Jeep and heading into the diner to order some food to take home and see her dad and surprise her brother, Embry, and Quil. 

She went to open the door only for it to fly open and Karina looked up to apologize only to lock eyes with the last person that she had wanted to see on her first few minutes back in town.

As soon as Paul locked eyes with Karina, his entire world just shifted and suddenly the only thing holding him down was her, the only thing that mattered to him was her. 

The two just stood there staring at each other until Jared came up behind Paul clapping him on the shoulder having felt the imprint through the pack link. HE laughed seeing who Paul had just imprinted on. Snapping both of them outta the trance that the imprint had them in he smiled at her "Hey Rin, when did you get back?" 

She shook her head and looked towards Jared "Hey Jar and Uhh 10 minutes ago, I thought I stop and grab some food to take home for dad and the boys so here I am" the boy nodded at her with a smile "we'll see you around Rin" then he let her past and into the diner.

As soon as she was out of sight Jared burst out laughing "Oh my god... the universe must absolutely hate you for that one..... you just imprinted on Rin.... good luck with that one man" Paul kind just stood there in shock he had just imprinted on his ex-girlfriend "Shit" 

Jared is still laughing at his best friend's absolute misfortune as Paul glares at him as they head back towards Emily's to meet up with Sam for Patrol. 

As soon as the boys came through the door Sam looked at him "which one of you was it?" that sets Jared off laughing once again as he points at Paul, who rolled his eyes "Stop laughing it's mot funny man" 

Jared smirked at him "its a little funny... so our boy here just imprinted on probably the last person that anyone would have expected Karina Black... she just got back into town"

Sam give the boy a look "Well she's an imprint now so you're going to have to sit her down and explain everything to her"

Paul sighed "I know the hard part of this is gonna be getting her to actually talk to me in order to explain it to her."

Karina just pulled up to her house a smile on her face as she took the food into the house.

She smiled seeing her father in the living room as she sits the bag of food on the table, she walked over hugging Billy "Hey Dad"

"Hi sweetheart it's good to see you" the man hugged her back "how was the trip in?"

"It was good... I would have been here about 5 minutes sooner Hadid I not gotten held up at the diner" the older man gave her a look "what happened?" 

Karina sighed "Not much really I just ran into Paul and Jared, I went to open the door and then it flung open from the other side so I looked up was gonna apologize for blocking the door when I locked eyes with Paul... it was really weird I felt like I was in some kind of trance as I was looking into his eyes and we just kinda stood there for a few minutes and then Jared came up and broke the trance and then I felt this weird pull but I have no clue what it was about so I talk to Jared for a minute while Paul was just kinda staring at me" 

Billy nodded a knowing look on his face that Karina caught "Did you say anything to Paul after the eye contact thing?" Karina shook her head "no I didn't even look back at him as I was talking to Jared I could just feel him staring at me.... what was that look for, do you know something that I don't?" 

"I do know something but it's not my place to tell you about it at least not anymore" The girl gives him a confused look "what do you mean it's not your place to tell me any more? Dad? What happened?" 

"Sweetheart I cannot tell you what you want to know, it is no longer my place to tell you, but the person who can is now the person you don't want to talk to" 

Karina rolled her eyes "So you’re saying that if I want answers then I'm gonna have to talk to Paul? Well, then I guess I'm good not knowing then because I am not gonna get involved with him again in any kind of way" Billy gives her another knowing look, he knows that eventually she isn't gonna be able to ignore the pull of the imprint bond but he also knows that his Karina is very stubborn and he knows she'll ignore it for as long as she can. 

"Well I am going to go and surprise the boys in the garage and tell them that I brought food" Billy nodded "alright then sweetheart see if you can wrangle them into the house for a bit they've been out there all morning" 

She laughs "will do, dad" with that she walked out of the house and towards the garage where she knew she'd find her brother and his two best friends, she had a smirk on her face as she crept into the garage undetected, noticed that the boys were just chilling out while Jake was under the hood of some old black truck probably the one he was gonna be driving.

The smirk still on her face as she crossed her arms "Sup losers... your lives just got 10 times better" the sound of her voice made Jacob jerk his head up only for it to slam into the hood he was under making Karina laughs as the other two boys jumped up off the couch "Rina!" they both hug her, she smiles hugging the two back "Em, Quil, it's good to see you both" 

Once they pull apart she pulls her brother into a hug as he smiles "Rina? you aren't supposed to be home for another two months" she smiled hugging him back a little tighter "well I decided to come home a little early and spend the summer with you guys, Leah when she gets in, Dad... and possibly Jared if I can find him away from Paul... kinda did ice him out for almost a year I know that Jared is gonna give me hell for that one" 

Jacob pulled back giving his sister a teasing type look "Ohhh Rina so we're saying his name now?" she shoved his shoulder "shut up... you guys want the food that I picked up fro you at the diner or what? it's in the house if you want it" 

Embry perks up "Food? you say? why didn't you start with that?" The two boys and Karina laugh as they follow Embry outta the garage and towards the Black household. 

Billy smiled as the four of them walked into the house "you managed to get them in" Karina laughed a teasing look on her face as he looked at her brother and the two boys that she thought of as younger brothers "I just mentioned that I brought food and in they came" the older man laughed "of course that's all it took... should have figured that" 

So the five of them sit around the kitchen table eating the food that Karina brought in from the diner, just talking about Karina's time away from La Push and the boys filled her in on everything that she had missed that Leah hadn't told her about over their weekly phone calls. 

"Billy looked at his daughter "what are you plans for today?" 

She shrugged "I dunno I thought about maybe going down to the beach for a while just to sit and watch the waves... something I've missed while I was away" 

After lunch and getting everything cleaned up and her stuff unpacked Karina smiled "alright so of any of you need me I will be at the beach and I will have my phone on me" she looks at Jake, Embry and Quil "you three feel free to join me after Jake is done with whatever he's doing to his truck"

Karina walked into her room to change clothes which consisted of a blue bikini with a pair of blue jean shorts and a loose white tank top as a cover-up. Once dressed she grabbed everything that she would need and headed out to her Jeep. Headed over to La Push Beach, it was one of her quiet places where she would go to think whenever she needed it.

After Patrol the three boys headed towards the beach headed towards the cliffs but to get there they usually cut through the beach, Jared smirks nudging Paul "hey isn't that Rin?" the boys head snap up in the direction of his imprint who is sitting on some rocks "why don't you try and talk to her... and meet us up on the cliff when you’re done?" 

Paul gave him a look "This isn't gonna go well... but she does need to know so why not?" He walked over to her "Hey Karina can we talk?" She pulled her earbuds out "What was that?" then she looked at him "I was just asking if we could talk?" 

Karina ignores the pull she feels in her chest "I'm good, now could you move along you're kinda blocking my sun?" Then she looked back out at the ocean.

She noticed that he hadn't moved, she let out a breath looking back in Paul's direction "whatever you have to say I'm not interested in hearing it" she gets up from her rock headed back to where she left her towel laying on the sand with Paul following behind her "come on Karina, please... it's important and you don't even have to talk to me all you have to do is listen"

She whirled around looking at him about to snap back when Jacob came up, on her other side, stepping slightly in front of her in a protective manner with Embry and Quil right behind him, Jake has a glare set on his face at the boy that broke his sister's heart "she clearly doesn't want to talk to you so I think you should get lost Lahote"

Paul glared at the boy knowing that hurting her brother would not be the way to get Karina to talk to him so he walked off toward the cliffs to join Sam and Jared.

Jared laughed at the look on his face as soon as Paul came into view, Paul glared at him "dont even start"

Karina rolled her eyes "I had that handled Jake I was getting ready to tell him to get lost you didn't need to step in like that"

The younger boy shrugged "well I wasn't taking the chance that you'd give in and hear whatever lame excuses he would have given you"

She rolled her eyes "you really think that I'm just forget everything that happened? No, Jake, I was not going to hear him out okay? Because you know that I damn well know how to hold a grudge"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girl is not going to make this easy for Paul... boys gonna have to work for it.


	5. Chapter Three

Karina has been home for a few weeks now and she has still yet to talk to Paul, he's tried but she just keeps brushing him off, not ready to actually face him and listen to what he has to say.

She has spent her few weeks home, hanging out with Jacob, Embry, and Quil or with Leah or she's at the beach or in the woods around the Rez taking pictures and she's talked to Jared a little bit but still won't hang out with him because she knows that Paul is gonna try and talk to her and she doesn't want to talk to him.

She knows that she probably should talk to him but she just doesn't want to, she doesn't want to go back down that road because of how, bad she got hurt the first time, if Karina is being honest she's a little bit afraid to go back down that road with him. So she just tries to avoid him when she can and she ignores the pull that she feels in her chest every time that she sees him. 

Karina was currently on her way to the bench to meet Leah she had convinced the older girl to let her do a photo shoot and take pictures of Leah as to give Karina something to do other than landscape photoshoots. 

Karina took a bunch of different shots, at a bunch of different angles, the girl smiled happily at the results "Thanks so much for doing this Leah and I promise no one else is gonna see those unless you want them too, they will stay on my computer or I can give you a couple of copies for you do whatever you want with" 

The older girl smiled "Thanks Rin, I didn't expect to have that much fun doing a photoshoot" Karina smiled at her "of course Leah... you were my first model in a photo shoot, I usually stick to landscapes and animal candids, stuff like that"

The girls are walking towards Karina's Jeep laughing "Karina?" she heard from behind her she glanced over at Leah and rolled her eyes, before looking at him "I'm not interested okay? just leave me alone" 

She gets into the Jeep and Leah sees the look on the boys face as she get into the passenger side, Karina pulled out of the parking lot and the older girl looked over at her best friend "you know Rin but maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least just hear him out.... you don't have to like it, you don't have to forgive him or anything just hear him out, but I also will say this, if the look on his face just now when you basically told him to get lost says anything I'd say the boy knows how bad he screwed up... I mean come on he looked like a kicked a puppy" 

Karina sighed having caught the look several times herself after having a similar conversation with him over the past few weeks "I can't just forget what happened that night Leah, I look at him and I feel this pull but I can still hear what he said that night in the back of my mind.... just there on a loop and I just-" Leah nodded at her "not only are you still mad about that night but you're also afraid to get close to him again.. afraid of getting hurt again" 

Karina nodded at her "yeah that about sums it up... wow you know me so well Leah" the older girl smiled "well I have been your best friend since we were kids so that might have something to do with it" the girls laugh as Karina pulls into the Clearwaters driveway "Are you coming in for a bit? Mom would love to see you" 

Karina smiled at her cutting the Jeep off "yeah I'll come in and see Sue and Harry for a minute... and the little squirt Seth if he's here" Leah laughed "I know mom and Seth are in but I think Dad was going fishing" the two get out of Karina's Jeep and walk into the Clearwater house. 

Karina nodded remembering what her father had told her that morning "yeah Dad said something about going fishing with Harry and Charlie before I left the house to pick you up this morning now that I think about it" 

Sue stuck her head out of the kitchen and smiled seeing the younger girl with Leah "Karina, sweetie it's so good to see you" She smiled back hugging Sue "It's good to see you too Sue" the two walked into the kitchen and Karina ruffled Seth's hair as they walked passed him at the table. 

He rolled his eyes looking at the girl "Hey Karina" she smiled at him "Hey squirt" then she ruffled his hair again making him give her a look to which she laughed at. 

After that, the girls headed to Leah's room so Karina could show her the pictures that she had taken during their photoshoot. 

Karina spent an hour at Leah's before she decided that she should probably check on Jacob since their dad was on a fishing trip and he had probably spent the day in the garage with Embry and Quil like they normally do. 

**🌕》》》》🐺《《《《🌕**

Time had flown for Karina, it was already September and Karina was almost a month and a half into her senior year, she's been hanging out with her brother and his friends during school hours since her only senior friends are Jared, who she rarely hangs out with anymore as a way to still avoid talking to Paul, she'll talk to Jared whenever she can catch him alone but she'll walk away when Paul comes up to them.

Paul well we aren't even going to get into that one. 

Karina sat at a table in the cafeteria by herself since her brother, Embry, and Quil all at detention during lunch apparently the three of them don't know how to shut up but Karina knew that having grown up with the three of them. 

She heard a quiet voice from beside her "is this seat taken?" Karina smiled at her "of course not... sit, I don't mind"

"Thanks"

Karina looks at her and noticed right away that she didn't know this girl which was odd since on the Rez everybody knows everybody. "You're not from around here are you?" the girl looked down slightly "no... I was supposed to be born here but my mom was more of a city girl so, in order to make my mom happy, my dad moved away from La Push while my mom was pregnant with me but he was born and raised in La Push... I'm Julianne Redfield but I usually go by Jules... we moved here last year, I haven't seen you around until this year" Julianne hasn't made eye contact with the girl yet and Karina noticed.

"Ohhh you're a shy little thing aren't you?, but anyway I'm Karina and well to answer the slightly unasked but hinted question I was born and raised right here in La Push but I took a year and took all my junior classes online while I just traveled around a bit... The reason behind that is a long story but that's why I wasn't here last year" 

"You could say that... people don't really like outsiders so I try to avoid eye contact as to avoid confrontation but some of the girls here are vicious and don't need eye contact to be offended by something"

Karina smiled at her "well you can look me in the eye and I got you, Jules, okay? Some of the girls here are just straight up bitches, not all of them but the majority of them are"

Jules looks at her and smiled "I appreciate that Karina"

"Hey, Rin" Karina rolled her eyes looking at Jared "Hi Jared" Jules averted her eyes back down to the table.

"So I see you got ditched today and I also see that you met Julianne right?"

Karina gave him a look "yeah the boys have lunch detention and yes I've met Jules... So what do you want Jared?" But then she sees the look in his eyes know exactly what he wants and she rolled her eyes again "I see and it's not happening Jared"

Jared gives her a pleading look "Come on Rin... he's driving me crazy... so if you don't do any other reason do it for my sanity... please?"

Jules looked up her eyes flicking between Jared and her new friend Karina, her eyes settling on Karina who shakes her head "sorry Jar but not even your sanity is enough to get me to talk to Paul"

After Jared walked away and also after their weird eye contact thing Jules looked at Karina "what was that about?"

"Part of the long story that I mentioned earlier... I'll tell it to you later when there aren't so many people around... don't need this being the talk of the Gossip mill around here"

The girls went there separate ways after lunch as they had different classes but Karina promised that they'd hang out later. 

🌕》》》》🐺《《《《🌕

Karina got home that afternoon to see her brother completely freaking out she gave him a look "Jake? What's wrong?"

The younger boy looked at his sister "Charlie called a little while ago and Bella is missing... asked Dad if he could call up some people to help with the search party and I was just about to head over there to help out but the break line on the rabbit snapped and I don't have time to fix it at the moment if I'm going to help find Bella" ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go, Leah and Karina, have a superior friendship and I will stand by that XD also got to meet Julianne who will be in a different book that is a companion to this one so she won't be mentioned very much but this was the introduction to her Jared will be her love interest, her book won't be written until this one is finished or almost finished at least. 
> 
> Julianne Redfield is played by Lily Collins
> 
> Also here we go getting into New Moon as well, I cannot wait for you to see the plans I have for this book.


	6. Chapter Four

Karina rolled her eyes with a sigh and muttered to herself "Of course why else would he be freaking out so much" before speaking loud enough for Jake about to hear "Get in... I'll drive you over to Charlies and see what we can do to help... I mean the girl is dad's best friends daughter so let's go"

The younger boy smiled at his sister "Thanks Rina"

She rolled her eyes again, she doesn't like the Swan girl all that much "Like I said she's dad's best friend's daughter and if Charlie is upset about his daughter being missing then dad isn't gonna be happy either and I don't like when dad gets upset so let's help find the girl."

Jacob climbed into Karina's Jeep and the older girl pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Forks, towards Charlie Swan's house.

It took about 30 minutes to get there from their house and Jacob was outta the Jeep as soon as it came to a stop making Karina roll her eyes at how obviously in love with the Swan gorl her little brother was. 

She got out of her Jeep after her brother and smiled at Charlie "Hey Charlie, Jake and I are here to help at dad's request, he will be here when Harry and the others get here, so where have you looked so we can cross it off the search grid?"

The older man smiled gratefully at the elder Black sibling "thanks for coming Jake, Karina" then he pointed to the map laid out on the hood of his police cruiser.

They had been there for a few hours and crossed several areas off the search grid, it was getting dark now and they still hadn't found the girl. Charlie, Billy, Harry, Jake, and Karina are gathered around Charlie's police cruiser looking at the map or in Harry's case a laptop, as the search party is in full swing, Charlie pulled out his cell phone "I'm gonna try the Cullens place again"

Billy looked up at his friend "The Cullens left town Charlie"

"Good riddance" was the reply that came from Harry. Karina furrowed her eyebrows remembering the name Cullen from the stories that she's been told about the tribe growing up.

Charlie looked over at the man "Where'd they go?"

Harry stands from his stooped position ignoring the question in a way before reassuring the man that they would find Bella "We'll find her Charlie."

He nodded at his old friend "Thanks, Harry."

Karina and Jacob turn around hearing footsteps from behind them, Jake calls out his name "Charlie!" while Karina is glaring at the man that came out of the woods carrying Bella.

The man that broke her best friend's heart.

Once Charlie sees Sam he takes off running towards them they hear "She's alright."

Charlie takes Bella from him "I got her. Thank you, Sam."

Everyone else was focused on Bella but Karina noticed the look shared between Sam who she was still glaring daggers at and Harry and she made a note to ask her dad about it later. She also noticed the look that Sam was giving her brother before he turned around and walked away.

Later that night after Jake had gone to bed she sat down across from her father "alright what was with the look that Harry gave Sam when she walked out of the woods with Bella?"

Billy smiled at his daughter, "I can't answer that sweetheart."

The girl rolled her eyes "okay what about the look that Sam was giving Jake? Can you tell me about that?"

Billy shook his head at her "can't answer that question either"

Karina sighed "okay fine... figured I should have known that you wouldn't tell me anything but I had to ask anyway." 

Billy just gave her a look knowing that she could have the answers that she's looking for but she just refuses to talk to the person that could give them to her and the older man gets why after what happened between Paul and Karina but he also knows that his daughter is an imprint now and there is nothing he can do about it because he knows that imprinting is something out of their control, so he's trying to push her in the right direction ever so slightly. "Sweetheart all your questions could be answered but you just refuse to talk to the person that can give you the answers, I understand why Karina but it's the only way for you to get the answers that you seek."

She sighed knowing that he's right but she doesn't want to talk to **_HIM_** even if he could tell her what she wants to know, Karina smiled at her dad helping him clean everything up before they both headed off to bed.

🌕 **》》》》** 🐺 **《《《《** 🌕

It was a nice day for it to be the middle of October so Karina told her dad she was going out to get some nature shots while the leaves were still pretty and on the trees.

Truthfully she just needed to get out and be on her own Karina had got to the point where there was a pain in her chest every time she ignored the pull she felt toward Paul and she just needed a breather so she grabbed her camera and stuck her phone in her pocket and she headed into the woods.

She had been wandering through the woods taking pictures of things that she thought were pretty, she had just gotten a shot of a two deer a mother and a baby and in Karina's opinion it was her favorite one so far, then the animals took off running and Karina heard a twig snap from behind her, she whirled around to see a redheaded girl with bright crimson red eyes and a dangerous smirk on her face that sent a shiver of fear and discomfort down Karina's spine "well looks like today just isn't your day."

The redhead lunges forward making Karina step back as quickly as she could a terrified look on her face and her back hit a tree as she let out a blood-curdling scream that definitely alerted the pack to her location they were out chasing the redheaded leech anyway.

So the redhead perked up at the sound of something running towards her "well must be your lucky day after all" then she took off as three giant wolves, a black one, a silver one and a brown one, the black and silver wolves stopped while the brown one kept going.

Sam gave Paul a look and nodded toward Karina telling him to make sure that his imprint was okay before taking off in the direction that Jared and the redheaded leech had gone.

Karina stood staring wide-eyed at the silver wolf that was slowly making its way towards her, she wasn't scared of the wolf, she felt a sense of comfort around it and she didn't know what came over her but she slowly held out her hand and gently laid it on the wolf's head petting it which was odd to her but she thought nothing of it until she pulled her hand back and the wolf disappeared and in it's place stood a very human Paul.

The girl looked at him in shock, her mind still processing everything that just happened before her eyes "are you okay?" Were the first words spoken between the two... the concern for her safety was very present in his voice.

Karina nodded slightly only just noticing Paul's lack of clothing so the first thing out of her mouth is "uhhhh you're not wearing pants..... why are you naked?"

Paul gives her a look as he pulled on a pair of cutoff blue jean shorts that just so happened to be tied to his leg like they always do before they go out on patrol for cases like this if they need to shift back before they get through "you literally just saw me turn from a wolf and your first question is why I didn't have pants on?"

Karina bites her lip "Sorry? That was the first thing that popped outta my mouth. So were the other wolves Sam and Jared?" Karina figured it was only logical that it was them since she's heard the rumors about Sam's 'cult'.

Paul nodded "we should get out of the woods, we have got a lot of things to talk about and I don't even want to hear you say 'I don't want to hear it' because we are finally talking about this"

Karina rolled her eyes but agreed knowing that there was a very slim chance that she was getting outof this conversation this time "fine, where are we going?"

"The Beach?" Paul offered up as a suggestion as to where they could talk out of the woods. He also knows how much Karina loves the beach so that was another reason he suggested they go there.

Karina nodded "Okay let's go to the beach then" there was a bit of a tense silence between the two of them as they walked towards the beach, Karina's mind racing but not knowing where to start with her questions. Paul was keeping the silence wanting to wait until they got to their destination before he started explaining everything to her.

After a few more minutes of the tense silence, they broke through the trees and were at La Push Beach, one of Karina's favorite places on the Rez.

Karina sat down on a rock looking out at the water, her mind still racing and the first question that comes out is "what the hell just happened?"

Paul sighed sitting down beside her "It's a long story but to start with it's all true, Karina... all the legends and stories that we were told as kids and at bonfires, everything is real and the redhead that you saw in the woods was a cold one, a vampire... we don't know what she wants but we've been after her for a while."

Karina finally looked at him "so you're telling me that all of the stories that my dad has been telling since I was little are real? Our ancestors are descended from wolves and you, Sam and Jared are wolves now? Why now?"

He nodded at her "Yes Karina, it's all true and it's because of the leeches, or the vampires, the danger that surrounds them awakens our need to protect our people which causes us to shift into wolves just like our ancestors did, Sam was the first to phase, making him Alpha it was shortly after the Cullens moved back down here, Jared was next making him Sam's beta and after Jared was me, So I'm the third in command."

Karina was silent for a moment before she blew out a breath "okay so that look Sam gave my brother the night he found Bella in the woods, he thinks Jake is gonna be the next to phase... doesn't he?"

Paul nodded "that's right."

Karina gave the boy a look "Why did you have to be the one to tell me about this?"

Paul sighed he knew that he was gonna have to tell her about the imprint now and he also knew that she wasn't gonna like what she heard.


End file.
